Only One Chance
by Marti S.A
Summary: Astoria Greengrass has a secret...  Her families fate is in her hands
1. Chapter 1

**Only One Chance**: Chapter 1

_The Fake Daph…_

_(Christmas Holiday) . . ._

* * *

><p>"Go away Tori"<p>

"I was here first!" I snapped back.

"Mom and dad are out. That means I'm in charge, cause I'm older than you. So do as I say!" Daphne said with a fake-superior voice. I glared at her, but left the room. Best not to make any trouble.

By the way, the superior voice was just a disguise. She is actually very nice! She just play mean when she is with her friends.

I really like my sister, but she often give in for group pressure. And since her friends don't like me…well.

There is one of her friends that really hates me, Pansy Parkinson, She is the meanest witch I've ever met, and I've met some really mean witches in my 15 years in this world. But she isn't just mean, no, she is ugly as a troll to. I just can't see what he sees in her, Yes, I'm talking about her hansom boyfriend.

Yeah, so what! I said it! I like Draco Malfoy. I've been in love with him since I met him. He is just…just so perfect and good looking. That I like him doesn't actually make it better, it only makes Pansy hate me more that she already does! And she teases me about it. Bet fortunately Daphne and Pansy are the only one who knows I like Draco, and none of them are going to tell anyone. Daphne because she know I would have hated her for it and Pansy because she don't want competition.

Honestly I don't think I would have been any competition anyways. I mean, he is two years older than me. And he has always looked at me as a child… I think. I've never actually had a conversation with him, I'm way to shy. But all of Daphne's friends call me "Little Greengrass" so…

I usually disappear up to the second floor when Daphne's friends are here, but since I didn't get a warning, _Thanks a lot Daphne,_ I wasn't prepared.

I walked up to my room on the second floor. My room was big with red walls, a king sized bed, a balcony and a fire place. I also had a lot of books which made this room my favorite in the whole Manor. My room was the only place I could escape from my mom who is constantly telling me how perfect Daphne is with her blond angle hair and her innocent blue eyes. Daphne usually rolled her eyes on mom when she said stuff like that.

I walked to the balcony door and looked at my reflection. My black straight hair fell down my back. I've never actually been pretty or tall and I don't have any sorts of shapes. The only thing I like with my reflection is my eyes. My big, green eyes with black lashes.

I stared at my reflection for a while before I found a book and sat down with the fire place. I didn't notice I had read for hours before someone knocked at my door and Daphne came inside.

"Hey, can I com in?"

I looked at her "Yeah, I mean you already are"

"Tori, I'm so sorry, I should have…"

I cut her off "Its okey Daph" I said smiling to her.

"But…"

"Seriously, its okey," I said "I was going to disappear anyways, you know, me and Pansy in the same room just doesn't work out"

She laughed a little bit and smiled to me. "You're a really good little sister. Lucky that guy who…" My smile disappeared "Oh, I so sorry. I didn't think… I..."

"Its okey" I said fighting the tears as I watched the floor. "I…I got some homework I need to do…" I said. She took the hint and stood up. "I'm sorry…again" She whispered and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think in a review.<strong>

** Is there something I could have done better? Let me know.**

_**-Marti S.A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Only One Chance:_ Chapter 2

The Nightmare…

* * *

><p>Her scream filled my ears. Her body jerked as I finished the spell. "Well done Greengrass. I didn't know you had it in you!" Alecto said with a cruel smile her face. I tried to keep a cold and bored look on my face as I looked at the twelve year old girl in front of me. She was unconscious from all the torturing. "A pleasure professor" I said with a cool and terse voice. "Then I'll see you tomorrow" She grinned at me. I left the dungeon and went to the common room.<p>

I watched as little Greengrass came into the common room. Her face was white and motionless, but I knew she was about to crack. Everybody did. Almost no one could manage a double hour of detention, not even little Greengrass the Carrows' favourite torturer. It was just the cold, callous bastards, like Crabbe and Goyle, who tortured the young, innocent kids with a smile.

"Well, isn't it Little Greengrass"

"Go to hell, Parkinson"

"Oooo! Someone is a little moody" Blaise laughed.

"Do us all a favour and kill yourself, Zambini" Little Greegrass said. I got to admit, that girl had some spicy comments sometime.

Blaise turned a shade red. "Don't you dear talk to me like that Greengrass!" Blaise pointed his wand at little Greengrass.

She looked at him with a bored look. "Get out of my way Zambini" Little Greengrass said.

"Or what? What are you going to do? I'm the one with…" And before he had finished his threat, little Greengrass had unarmed him with a flick of her wand, walked pass him and up to the dorm room and left a shocked crowd.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well done Greengrass" Alecto smiled her cruel smile at me. "You can go now" I turned around and walked towards the door. The victims screams still ringing in my ears. I needed to get out of here, before she started to ask questions about the rumours.<em>

"_There is just one more thing." I stopped. "Yes professor?" Pause_

"_There have been some… rumours." Damn! "Saying that one of the slytherin students are spilling out information about the Dark Lord. You know, to the DA. Have you heard any of those rumours?" I swallowed. Best not to lie. _

"_Yes professor" __She walked towards me slowly._

"_Any idea who that might be?" Ok, lying a little bit wouldn't hurt__**.**__ "No professor"_

_She was standing right behind me now. I hoped she couldn't hear my hart race. I had never been so scared in my entire life. "Hmm…pity" Damn! She knew I was lying._

"_Your parents have not taught you well I see" I swallowed, my hands started to shake. "What do you mean professor" I said and to my horror, my voice cracked._

"_You should never lie to the Dark Lord" A cool voice said behind me. I didn't want to, but something dragged me around to face my biggest fear. The creature in front of me was the most horrible ting I had ever seen. I tried to run but I was locked on the spot._

_Then it was too late._

_Every thing went in slow motion. "Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord yelled and a flash of green light lighted up the dungeon only to expose a lot of dead, bloody bodies around me. I tried to scream but it was to late…_

"Astoria!" What? I thought I was dead. "Astoria! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Megan, my best friend stood over me with worried eyes. "Are you OK?"

I looked around me. I was in my bed… It had only been a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You're sure? I mean, you mumbled things about… Uhm, never mind…" She said and turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" She looked at me with a scared look in her face. "What did I say?" I asked desperately.

"You didn't say anything, you just mumble a few words…" I looked at her.

"Many people mumble in their sleep, its normal. So why did you wake me up?"

"Because you mumble about the Dark Lord and…" Her voice trailed of. She looked at me terrified. The she whispered. "You haven't, I mean you don't have the…on you're left arm…?"

I was shocked she even could think about me having the Mark. "No! Of course not! I just had a bad nightmare. That's all" I said still shocked. She looked relived.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"How could you even think of that?"

"I…I'm sorry. It's just…you don't know who you can trust anymore." I nodded I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the second chapter! I hoped you liked it. <strong>

**Tell me what you think! **

**-Marti S.A**


End file.
